Jashin Syndrome
by Sephorium
Summary: She had never been terrified of anything, not death, not what would come after, nor the pain she'd most probably go through in the process. Him however, he terrified her to the point of complete paralysis, to the point her breath caught in her throat and her entire body froze. There is no escape, not when your own body betrays every instinct screaming for you to run, to fight.
1. Chapter 1

This was not happening. There was no way in hell that this was ACTUALLY happening. She swore under her breath again, and propelled herself forward, the branch beneath her crackling under the pressure.

She had just wanted a damn vacation, was that too much to ask? Just one week in the land of hot water as a reward for becoming a jonin. She grabbed a branch she was flying towards and swung herself to the ground, stumbling only for a split second before bounding forward at top speed.

Fuck. She swore as she dodged a thick branch that had apparently come out of nowhere. She hated forests, she hated running and for Kami's sake, she HATED fucking cultists.

She had come at the wrong time, she shouldn't have requested to leave a week earlier, but how was she to know this would happen? Whispering softly, she took a deep breath and heaved out, whispy strands of ice scattering into the forest.

She had nothing to rely on but this, she had to find the nearest ally village, and fast. She couldn't help herself from snorting at the though. Ally village? They were all at war, her clan was neutral but that wasn't a well known fact.

In fact they weren't a well known clan, and for a good reason too. The last thing they needed was to attract unwanted attention to the few lucky survivors. Being manipulated into fighting a war that had nothing to do with them was not on her agenda.

She had gone through both the Chunin and Jounin exams pretending as though she did not have a kekkei genkai, not using it even once and on top of that, she had succeeded. She had gotten a relatively average score, but anyone would if they couldn't use their main abilities for fear of discovery in such a hostile world.

She didn't even use her real name to enter. It really was surprisingly easy to enter these things undiscovered, but yet again, she had always been skilled at it.

She clutched her stomach and nearly keeled over, she would have too if there hadn't been a tree nearby.

Crap she was going to die, she was going to get sacrificed by a raging, psychopath, calling himself a Jashinist. What the hell was that even supposed to mean?!

Not only was she going to die, but she didn't even get to go on a single mission as a Jounin.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, lady?" She heard that voice cackle from behind her. She was fast, faster than most, but he was like a rampaging animal.

"Well you know, I thought I would be going in this direction, but obviously that isn't going to be happening now," She grumbled under her breath, still clutching her stomach where she had lunged into a tree branch. Did she mention she hated trees?

Red, stained silver hair, hung over a violet eye, the other stared with uncontained interest.

"I've never sacrificed someone outside of the village before, I wonder if it feels different," He quietly mused, lips twisting up into a deranged grin.

She wanted to dodge, to lunge away from there but she felt frozen in place, winded and struggling immensely to get air back into her lungs.

In moments he was in on top of her, kunai in one hand and the other firmly pressing her shoulder into the tree.

With one swift slice, a shallow gash was carved into her collar bone. And then a smooth tongue ran over the cut, seemingly savouring the taste before the weirdest thing happened.

It looked like tribal paint. Black and white and leaving only an outline of painted bones and silver hair visible.

And then all she could feel was pain.

She shot out of bed with a start, hand instinctively grabbing around her stomach.

She needed to leave _now _there was no time, she had just two hours from the time of foreseeing to the time of the event.

Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and climbed onto the frame of the window, staring down at the bustling of the streets with a look of regret on her face.

She couldn't tell them. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was that she was physically unable to do so. Anything to do with her abilities or clan and the seal on her tongue prevented her from speaking. It was issued by the head of the clan when she insisted on taking part in the exams.

It was meant to be removed when she returned to her village but the old man was in the middle of his weeklong meditation and she couldn't wait that long for a holiday. She didn't think she'd need to say anything to do with her abilities on her holiday here.

I mean this was the land of freaking hot water. It wasn't even a ninja village. Well not really anymore.

She should have taken her brother's offer to go with her, but she was so full of pride at becoming a Jounin to let him insult her strength in such a blatant manner.

She lunged herself out of the window and into the allyway below. Turning out into the street, she mingled into the crowd, unconsciously running a delicate finger over her collar bone where she was cut in her dream.

She took a short cut into the forest from the street and leaped up into a tree, staring forlornly at the village behind her. She couldn't just leave like this.

She remembered his face, she needed to stop him. God she needed to stop him. It would be a massacre, everyone dead. Women, children, men and that sweet old woman that owned the inn she was staying in.

She dropped to the ground and slunk back towards the village. She was scared, oh kami she was scared but she knew she had to do something.

She was just about to go through the threshold when she heard the hushed whispering of two people talking in the cover of the forest brush. This was a tourist destination, people shouldn't be talking like that in such a village.

She snuck closer, pressing her back to a trunk of a tree, chakra cloaked masterfully.

"May Jashin watch over you during your sacred mission," She heard an old voice say, the sound of metal softly clinking with metal fluttered from their position.

"How hard can it fucking be to wipe out this village?" That same voice from her dream laughed, the sound sending violent shivers down her spine, causing her chakra control to falter for a second.

That small flare was all it took for the voices to stop and for her to realise that she had to run, and now! She felt one of the chakra signatures disappear into the forest, leaving her alone with the only person she had ever been frightened of.

She knew that if she ran she would just end up being killed the same way as in her dreams, it would be around the same time frame too. If she ran it would just encourage him, like running away from a growling dog.

She had plenty of excuses as to why she shouldn't run, the real reason however was that she couldn't. Her legs had turned to jelly the moment she had heard his voice.

She had full chakra, full strength and she could probably take him on, if not win. But at that moment she felt as vulnerable, weak and helpless as a child.

"This is usually the point where people run," He chuckled from behind her, un-slinking the three bladed scythe from his shoulder and walking towards her, having just come into sight from the side of the tree.

Her eyes were wide and her body shook uncontrollably. The only thing keeping her upright was the tree that she was leaning against.

She was having a freaking panic attack, just like her big sister used to. She was the fearless one, the strong one, the recognised one. How could this be happening to her?!

The silver haired man frowned and stepped closer, stopping just in front of her and looking down into her wide yellow eyes.

Usually the "This is the point where people run" gauges some sort of reaction from his victims. She actually looked as surprised by her inability to run as he was. She didn't understand, she had plenty of dreams like the one she had but she had never reacted like this before.

"Hey lad what are you doing out here," An old man called from the village, quickly focusing on the large scythe in his hands before trying to turn and run, only to be sliced clean in half.

"I…" she tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat. He turned his attention back to her and a grin stretched across his face again.

He was young, probably only 3-5 years older than herself. She could tell, even though he was lean, that there was a lot of strength and power in his frame, a lot more than her own.

His was a body, built to kill, and she supposed hers was built to be killed in this situation.

She flinched when a finger hooked under her halter top and tore the sleeve off her shoulder. Was he… Was he looking at the scaring over her shoulder? It was nothing special, it was just something that happened when she was a toddler.

~ _She waded through the smoke and flames of the baby day care centre in her village, smouldering debris falling down around her. She could hear the muffled coughs of the other children but she knew that she couldn't help them. _

_She was barely big enough to carry her own weight around, how was she supposed to carry anyone else?_

_She only just managed to get through the door as it collapsed, luckily only having a small part of the flaming doorway singe her shoulder._ ~

Why was he looking at her shoulder like that, like the pink scarring could hold any sort of meaning. She would admit that the pattern her shoulder had burnt into was rather odd, but it was nothing special, she wasn't the only one who got burned that day either.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" The man spoke again, shoving her shoulder into the tree. He wanted to know where she had gotten a scar from? This was starting to get ridiculous, what the hell does it matter? She already knew what was going to happen to her.

She's even pressed into a tree, just like before. The look in his eye made her keep the snarky remark she had been thinking up to herself.

"Fire," She managed to say, her voice wavering with irrational fear. Or at least what she considered to be irrational. She wasn't scared of dying. She was a kunoichi of the land of water, and there was no way in hell she was scared of dying.

Why was it that she couldn't seem to move the moment she had heard his voice. The same thing happened in her dream too, though a much more subtle kind of freezing.

"Go on then, kill me," She spoke with new resolve. The man seemed to ignore her, still staring at her shoulder.

For Kami's sake, why was he looking at her shoulder? I bet he had scars too. Actually she could see one over his knuckles.

Okay sure not everybody had a triangle within a circle as the centre point of their scarring, but that was probably just from the metal knocker on the flaming door. Or at least that was what she thought it was.

_Tear_. Her arm immediately grabbed the material over her breasts before it could fall to the ground. What was he doing?!

He pulled her forward, leaning her head onto his bicep and he looked at the scarring down her back. He couldn't kill her, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially not Jashin-sama.

He could feel the panicked breathing fanning over his arm as she attempted to fight her way out of his grip, not liking the close proximity. She inevitable failed of course, like most people do when they panic.

He was planning to have a rampage and kill everyone in his home village in the name of jashin before he left, but obviously Jashin had other plans for him today.

And he was very eager to find out just what those plans were.

He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her hips, lifting her over his shoulder in one swift movement before jumping into the trees.

While they were bounding through the trees, she supposed she should feel triumphant; she had saved the village just like she had wanted to after all.

**Hope you guys like it, sorry I haven't been posting for a while, been drawing and studying and stuff. Please leave me a review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll just do this in advance for the story.. I do not own Naruto or any characters in it and at no point in this story will that change, I do however claim the rights to my OC. **

**Warnings: Gore, angst (lots of it) and loads of swearing (though I'd think you'd assume that considering it is Hidan we are talking about, although my dear OC is not much better.)**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She couldn't possibly have gotten herself into any worse of a situation. If she thought this guy was crazy before, she was definitely more than convinced now. As she stumbled backwards and away from him she was thinking just that.

_He was a monster. _

He stood with a pike he had driven through his own heart and continued to cackle maddeningly at the dying mess of a rock ninja lying before him in his own blood.

This was the first time she had seen him sacrifice someone to that Jashin god of his, or at least someone that was not herself. It was horrifying to say the least, how the hell was he not dead? He stabbed a pike through his fucking HEART for fucks sake!

And all it did was kill the ninja he was fighting with.

Why wouldn't he just let her go already? It had been three days since he had _kidnapped _her. Not that she would call herself a kid, she was 18 after all.

She didn't understand his undeterrable obsession with her, or the way he would impulsively grab her or stare intently at the markings on her shoulders. She should have attacked him and tried to escape by now, but for some reason, every time she attempted to confront him, she would freeze up, just like that.

He pulled the pike out his chest and threw it onto the ground beside him, glancing back at her with a proud smirk on his face.

He liked the look of horror on her face, and what a pretty face that was. Large yellow, feline like eyes, plump petal pink lips and pale purple hair that fell in soft curls to the small of her back.

She was definitely an exotic choice, but Jashin-sama knows what's best.

He had carried, dragged and forced her to follow him for the last few days and he only just realized he hadn't even asked the girl for her name. She was probably sick of being called bitch, babe or lady by now.

"You," he called, turning and walking towards her, ignoring the way she flinched," What is your name?" He finished.

She blinked coming out of her stupor, and looked up at him. Her name? He wanted to know her name?

She had always hated her name, it had never suited her personality, her looks maybe, but it still felt wrong.

"Hinami," she replied softly, averting her eyes from the blood soaked ninja in front of her. She didn't even know his name either. You would think in three days there would have been some sort of conversation between them. You thought wrong.

"Hinami, who? Pretty fucking sure that ain't your full name," he grumbled, positioning the scythe on his back once more.

"Tanaka, Hinami Tanaka," she replied, voice still soft as she thought over the probability that the jashinist would even know her clan name.

There was a pause of silence as he wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants and glanced back at her.

"Never heard of it, where are from?" He continued to pry, his curiosity about her origins making her uncomfortable.

She didn't know who he was or what kind of a danger he could be to her and her clan. She sure as hell didn't trust the bastard. So she did what any loyal ninja would have done; crossed her arms, bit her lip and looked away slightly in mock embarrassment.

"I need the toilet," she said, ignoring the fact that she'd gone a couple hours before.

"What, again? Women and their pathetic fucking bladder control," he grumbled turning and walking a little into the distance ahead of them.

She had picked up a few things about him in the short time she'd been with him. One; he was reckless, let his guard down all the time. Which, considering he obviously wasn't able to die, was kind of understandable. Two; he wasn't particularly intelligent. And three, his fighting style was slow and rather barbaric, using animalistic rage and brute force in his attacks.

She could see the raw power contained in his lean, muscular form. She would have thought he was rather attractive if he weren't completely batshit crazy and hadn't kidnapped her.

She grimaced as she stared at the oddly familiar pattern painted in blood on the leafy ground. She couldn't quite recall why the pattern was familiar but for some reason just looking at it sent shivers down her spine.

She didn't even let her eyes drift over the mutilated form of the rock ninja just a few feet away from her.

She had witnessed death before… Hell she had killed many times, but something about this was so **wrong**, so unnatural and against everything that was and ever should be.

Life was fleeting, temporary, everything that lived would inevitably die.

Except him, him breathing after what he had just done was so frightening and against the very concepts of existence.

She needed to leave, he frightened her, what did he even want from her? What could she possibly offer him? Other than her body to sacrifice of course, but of all the ways to go that was definitely her last choice.

She was fairly certain he didn't just want her company, considering it had taken him an entire 3 days to even ask her name, and not much other conversation had happened before that.

Twirling a strand of purple hair around her finger her eyebrows knitted together in thought. She had been the only person to ever inherit the purple hair of the eldest member of the clan, she was no longer alive but she had seen her a few times when she was just a baby, twirled the elder's hair like she had her own.

Being born with purple hair, she had of course been a subject of interest to the old lady. People of her clan tended to have hair as pale as snow, silver, blonde, even a light blue occasionally. They always had eyes that were Amber, gold, orange or yellow, she had been no different in that regard.

In a swift motion she released her hair and dropped into a crouch, turning her wrist to stare at a pale charm that dangled daintily from it.

Although it was an ancient practice, her clan still used charms to store chakra and power, even small items. Another few dangled from colour categorized strings on the same wrist, they hung loosely but she had never had a problem with any of them falling off.

With a sigh she gripped one of the charms tightly in her hand and started to whisper in a language so old she was certain nobody but herself and a couple of the clan elders even knew a word of it, or even what it was called.

The charm started to glow slightly and a whispery sliver of ice swirled out the centre of the charm. She hissed lowly as it embedded itself under the skin of her palm and it continued to travel its icy path up her arm. It twisted into a swirling light blue shape and settled on her upper arm, like tribal paint.

It was done… She wondered what he'd say when he noticed it. That was of course if he managed to catch up to her. She raised her head, and in an instant she was bounding off in the opposite direction, a grin spreading across her face when she heard the angry swearing behind her and the scuffling of the leaves on the forest floor.

She didn't know where she was going, her sense of direction had been completely scrambled by the way she had been travelling, a lot of the time she had just zoned out, reclining into her inner self, deep in thought.

She continued, ducking and diving behind tree, changing directions, pumping large amounts of chakra into her feet. She doubted she had ever run so fast in her life, or ever needed to for that matter. It was the first time she had used this charm, she knew about the drawbacks of using it, but she'd worry about those when she was safely out of that psycho's grasp.

Surely he'd give up if she tried hard enough, got far enough away from him. He'd realise that it wasn't worth it to follow her, she was of no value to him and she knew nothing about him that would put him at any disadvantage.

So why? Why was he following her with such determination, increasing to unnatural speeds as he grew in frustration, reverting back to that raging animalistic monster she had seen in her dream.

She halted in her tracks, eyes wide in horror as they scanned over what could only be called a massacre, villagers lay mangled and dismembered in the streets, blood turning the sandy ground a dirty red.

It was fresh, the blood still wet as it glistened in the sunlight. It must have just happened because she remembered passing this small town earlier that morning, as well as the threatening glare she had gotten, just daring her to just try saying anything to the villagers.

She knew what that glare meant, he would wipe out every last person in the town without hesitation if she gave him reason to, she had watched him do exactly that in her dream, although it had not ended up happening because of her actions.

She didn't have much time to think about what had happened though because within a few seconds she had been tackled to the ground, face down and very still as she was rolled harshly onto her back.

A large hand pinned her to the ground, gripped tightly around her neck. Her hands were free but she didn't dare move them from where they rested on either side of her head. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes dazed as she gazed up at him.

He was straddling her, using his weight to pin down her hips and his legs to keep her from using her own. A triumphant smirk played across his face, he had won this game his little Hinami was playing with him.

And oh how he liked the expression on her face, so dazed, confused and defeated. He wasn't pressing hard on her neck, not hard enough to cut off her air supply at least.

Looking up after a few seconds his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, his grip slackening on her neck before he slowly pulled away, letting go completely and coming to sit in an upright position on top of her.

"Woah…" he breathed out, before his confused expression twisted into the most frighteningly sadistic grin. Never had an expression on someone's face terrified her to this extent, not the disgusting sneers of the drunken ninja in the alley way that were stupid enough to think they could force themselves on her.

Not even the chuckle in her ear and the smirk she could see in the corner of her eye when her arm was pulled up roughly behind her back and a kunai was pressed firmly against her neck. She had been scared, but only because she was worried that her next move might slit her own throat.

It hadn't of course, and those men were no longer a danger to any seemingly defenceless women walking home at night, she had made sure of that.

The point was that she had never been terrified of someone's facial expressions to the point of paralysis. That was until she looked up to see him gaze upon the death and destruction with such a look of sadistic pleasure and blood lust.

Oh god, what would he do to her?

And as she felt the fatigue of using the charm take hold of her, the last thing she saw as she slipped into unconsciousness was his gaze once again fixing on her and his already sadistic grin widening, a predatory glint catching his eye.

**Hello guys, I know I haven't written anything in forever, just been dealing with an awful break up… I also just started university and with changing around subjects in the first couple weeks my schedule has been really messy and unorganised, not to mention the heavy workloads. I haven't updated any of my stories in months, and now when I finally write something again it isn't for one of my more popular stories, please forgive me I was just more in the mood for this.**

**And on that note, this story will be angsty, there will be lots of swearing and gore, maybe even a lemon at some point if I can figure out how to write one, not that I haven't had my fair share of experience, just wasn't particularly amazing. So if you don't like that or want to read that then please rather than flame at me just don't read it? I would however like to know what you think, if you like it, if you want me to update, etc.**

**I would also like to say that the story isn't really going to follow any sort of correct timing in regards to the Naruto progression of events, you can consider it an alternate reality of sorts, don't think I'll end up including the main characters much in this story because I want to focus on Hinami and Hidan and the events and people around them.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, sorry for the long ass A/N.**


	3. Chapter 3

She blinked her eyes open drearily immediately regretted it when the familiar view made her stomach turn with dizziness. Lifting her head slightly she watched the trees flying past and recede into the distance ahead of her.

She found herself flinching with every leap, the bruises she had already acquired on her hips grinding into the same shoulder that had caused them in the first place. It didn't help that this time round she would rock back slightly and squeeze her eyes closed as if the ground was reaching up to bite her and bring her to her own premature death.

Okay it didn't help that she felt so unsteady on his shoulder this time, although an arm was snaked around her hips and tightly gripping around a particularly painful bruise, she felt unbalanced as hell with her arms wretched and tied in an x shape behind her back.

Though she supposed she had brought it on herself by trying to escape though... And failing, not that it was fair, she might have outrun him too if she hadn't happened upon such a gruesome scene and frozen in shock.

She felt different this time though, her ruined halter top she had been wearing, tied into a rather insecure knot over the one shoulder was gone, leaving her in short sleeved mesh shirt and her breast bindings. Her shuriken that was strapped to the outside of her left thigh was gone, the same could be said for her light throwing knives that were strapped to the other side.

Her charms no longer brushed against her wrist and her clan necklace had been removed from her neck.

Her back pack hung off his other shoulder, no doubt it had been searched and raided too. She couldn't find it in herself to be angry, not with the way her stomach was turning with every movement. In fact..

"Stop.. Please.. Gonna puke.." She all but squeaked, panicked until her bum landed on the ground, her back grazing against the bark of a tree behind her. She sat there with her eyes shut, breathing heavily for a good few minutes before her stomach settled enough for her to chance a peek up at the man in front of her.

He was looking down at her impatiently, irritated expression on his face, his head turning to the side to glance at the direction they'd come from.

"You're fine, get up," he demanded, subconsciously playing with the handle of his three bladed scythe.

She tried to but couldn't find the leverage to get herself out of her seated position with her arms tied in such a way, embarrassingly enough. Her utter exhaustion may have also played a part in that.

"Che," he growled in irritation before grabbing her around her waist and under her knees and pulling her up against his chest.

"You should really fucking eat more, can barely even feel you," he said with a grin, Hinami only rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She ate like an absolute pig, but she was fit and agile and small, her metabolism worked fast she guessed. She had never been remotely fat in her life, but she always thought she had a rather girly body shape, although she was so athletic.

It was funny that he would say that though, considering she hadn't been given the chance to eat a lot in the past few days, nor had she slept at all, other than for the time she'd passed out earlier.

She was somewhat grateful for that though, she might have another dream and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was ahead of her, ignorance is bliss, right?

She let out a surprised squeak as his hand wandered higher up her thigh, immediately feeling embarrassed for doing so. Weakness, that's what she had just shown him, but she had always done it. Squeaking that was, when she was surprised, frightened, even tickled and she couldn't help it.

"Stop. What are you doing?" She squeaked indignantly, squirming uncomfortably in his grasp.

"Whatever the fuck I want," he said before thinking again and adding "Checking for any more concealed weapons, can't be too sure," he added, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

She blushed darker as she thought of how he must have found her previously hidden weapons in the first place. She didn't quite understand why he'd even bother taking them though, it's not like she'd be stupid enough to even use them on him, nor would it have any effect other than pissing him the fuck off.

Which really wasn't what she wanted to do at all, she figured she was in enough trouble already for failing to escape earlier, if her restrained wrists were anything to go by.

It was pointless though, she didn't even know why he bothered. Now he'd just have to waste extra time untying her when she had to go to the toilet (or bush, depending on where he was taking her.)

Besides it was her own rope he was using, she couldn't see but she knew the feeling of the thread, she could cut through it in the blink of an eye if she didn't think it was a very stupid idea. She wasn't too bothered about it anyway, it didn't hurt much at all, it wasn't tied particularly well either, she could tell he obviously hadn't been taught knot tying in the academy he went to.

Not much happened for a while, other than the change of scenery from dense trees completely surrounding them, to green grasslands, only a sparse array of trees scattered around them. She had absolutely no idea where they were, perhaps a different country or maybe just a large clearing.

She felt him slowing down, she figured it was because of the lack of cover in the area, most shinobi would hesitate to enter such an open area too. She might have been wrong though, she couldn't imagine what he'd have to worry about, not like someone could even kill the bastard.

All he needs to do is get one drop of blood from them and he wins, hardly seems fair considering he can get stabbed in the heart by one good assassination attempt and just laugh the damn thing off. Life wasn't fair though, she supposed.

She froze as she sensed a huge source of chakra approaching them from the side and in a panic she shifted her chakra into rolling herself out of his hold on her, landing painfully on her side.

She looked up at the metal pylon sticking out of his abdomen, eyes continuing to follow it as it was pried out and dropped to the ground a gaping hole left behind. She watched in something akin to fascination as the hole slowly started to knit back together, fibers of muscle growing and reconnecting with one another.

Then his face twisted into a sadistic grin, eyes glinting with bloodlust as he turned his head towards the new arrival. She was certain she would be horribly injured if not dead had she not managed to move out of the way of that pylon, she almost suspected that it was actually aimed at her.

In a second he was flying in the direction of this young spiky red haired kid, the kid had multiple piercings in his face and stared right into her soul with impassive ringed eyes. She stared away as soon as the eye contact had been broken by the conflict, coming out of the trancelike state she had been in.

As curious as she was to see how the fight would progress, this was her chance to actually escape. Rolling off her side and into a sitting position she mumbled a few words of a Jutsu before grumbling at the position her arms were tied in.

She adjusted her arms slightly and closed her eyes. If she couldn't cut the rope she would just freeze it and shatter it instead. It didn't take long, a few seconds and she was on her feet, rubbing her red wrists and looking back to see the fight continuing. She had to admit, that red haired guy was good, he had yet to shed a single drop of blood, much to her captor's absolute frustration.

He seemed to disregard her existence at that point but she felt those piercing ringed eyes following her every movement. He probably expected her to attack him, but why the hell would she do that? He had just given her an escape and she wasn't about to pass the opportunity up.

She turned around and was bounding away into the distance as fast as her chakra laden feet would take her.

She felt those eyes continue to follow her movements until she had disappeared into the distant tree line. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was staring at her for a reason other than self protection. Would he chase after her after he was done with Her captor, who she embarrassingly enough, had still not asked the name of, not that it mattered in the slightest at this point, other than to identify him.

Not that it would help her hugely; she doubted that anyone would bother trying to find the guy when she told them about him. Maybe her big brother, but she imagined he'd just be content with the fact that she was safe

"You know that friend of yours ran off a while back," the red head spoke in a deep voice, eyes moving to stare at the tree line in which she had disappeared.

His only response was an almost animalistic growl and another lunge towards his person, scythe swinging dangerously towards him, and easily dodged.

He had not come to kill the jashinist, in fact quite the opposite, he wanted the man to join his organization and had only fired that pylon at the girl to gauge her worth to him. He had done nothing to save her, and he was rather surprised she had managed to detect and dodge the pylon before it had even pierced her skin even though she was neither facing him nor had adequate leverage to easily do so.

But then again he wasn't certain the jashinist had even noticed the pylon until it was buried in his abdomen, so he went on to mention that the girl had run off, but again no response.

He couldn't help thinking that perhaps it was not the best idea to spark his temper and bloodlust by attacking before he had even gotten his message across.

With a well aimed kick to the Jashinist's chest and he was on his back, pylons peircing strategical points and pinning the enraged man to the dusty patch of ground beneath him.

Hidan was furious, first this guy tries to kill him, let's his girl escape stabs him through various really painful places, pinning him to the ground and now the fucker wanted him to join him, what the actual fuck?

"Fuck no!" He growled, turning his head away in protest, he wasn't interested in any of that power bullshit the guy was talking about, he had a sacred duty to Jashin-sama to continue sacrificing victims in his name. Not end up being cooped up in some musty base half the time in search of some heathen power. Che, he wouldn't do it.

"You don't have to stay in the provided living quarters, you are welcome to travel wherever you like, however you must perform the tasks I assign to you. I will contact you with this ring," he said holding up a brown ring with the kanji for "three" on it.

Did the bastard not hear him?

But then he heard the magic words that changed his mind, "We want to bring destruction to this world," after all how could he resist such temptation.

"Count me in," he said, lips twisting up into a mischievous grin. Before returning once more into a frown as he growled in frustration, Hinami was probably in a different land by now, how the hell was he even going to catch the little minx. Took him a few moments to consider whether it was relly worth it, she had been nothing but a pain since he'd found her.

He had been given a "gift" by Jashin, and then it was taken away, he wondered if it was for the best.

She stopped at a small stream winding through the dip of a valley, it was only around 20 inches wide but it was clean and fresh and she was thirsty as hell. She had left her bag behind, not that she was even mad at herself about it, she did not want to get anywhere near that Jashinist freak no matter how good the prospect of ramen noodles was.

She was now unarmed, had no supplies, her clan charms and necklace were now gone, and she was beginning to feel very frustrated about it.

She dropped to her haunches and cupped her hands in front of her, dipping her hands in the rushing water and taking large gulps of the refreshing liquid.

She stopped in her tracks, her hands dropping to her side as she stared in shock at the small frog staring at her.

She usually wouldn't have batted an eyelid at it but this one, resting on a small lily pad tilted it's head to the side at her and continued with it's hoarse croaking. How was it even possible? Well technically it wasn't, which meant she really needed to get the fuck out of there. She turned to her side and there was another one, only this time it was bird perched on a small rock, tilting it's head at her, as the frog had done.

She dropped onto her ass as a butterfly flew past her, brushing her cheek slightly. _Blood_ she thought In a panic as she stared at the hand she had just wiped her face with. She squeaked as another origami creature lunged at her, scrambling backwards to end up with her back pressed against a large boulder.

Someone was attacking her but she couldn't even figure out where they were, she was surrounded, starving, fatigued and completely drained of energy. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her damnedest to shrink into the rock behind her.

Konan almost felt bad at how frightened the poor girl looked, but Pein had told her to follow and retrieve the girl as an extra bargaining chip to convince that Hidan character to join them, so really she had no choice.

She was pondering whether to knock the girl out cold and carry her back or get her to follow, she ended up aiming a solid blow with the side her hand to a point on the side of the girls neck and she collapsed with a soft throaty squeak.

He stared at the ring on his finger, walking closely behind the redhead who was leading him to the designated living quarters in the area. He couldn't help the obsessive way his mind would jump to thinking about Hinami, her soft bouncy purple curls, sharp feline like eyes, petal pink lips. He hadn't planned on losing the little bitch nearly so soon.

He looked at the somewhat normal inn type building they stopped at, was this it? Surely not, it was so normal looking and unguarded. This man was stupid and he was all ready to leave again, pulling the ring off his finger only to stop and stare in shock at the mountain that appeared before him.

"Clever isn't it?" The man spoke from in front of him, unlocking the door with a series of complicated hand seals that he actually watched, a boulder rolled to the side, seen only by him as he had yet to put the ring back onto his finger.

He turned his head to the side as a lady landed next to him blue hair glistening in the sunlight, Amber eyes catching his own violet eyes.

"I see you were successful, Pein-sama" she murmured still eyeing the silver haired man next to her, her statement clearly directed at the redhead regardless.

"Should I let her go then?" She asked, shifting the weight of the girl over her other shoulder, purple hair falling over the girls one shoulder and almost reaching the lady's thighs.

Hidan had pulled the girl off the blunette's shoulder in a matter of seconds and over his own.

"Fuck no," he snapped, a dark grin coming to his face again as the object of his obsession was in his grasp again.

She only smiled before walking through the doorway in front of him. She later went on to introduce herself and the redhead from before as she showed him to the room he would be staying in.

"Hidan, it is, right?" She asked, making sure the name she had been given was correct.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

"She," Konan, as she introduced herself as, began, motioning towards the girl who was still out cold over his shoulder, "will have to stay with you as we have not prepared any rooms for extra people," she finished with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, that's fine," Hidan replied, distracted by the interior of his new living space. There was a couch on the one side, the cushioning extending uninterrupted for the entire length of the couch, long enough to sleep on. There was a king sized bed in the centre of the room and a door that led off to a bathroom on the one side. There was a desk and chair as well as side tables and a dresser, but apart from that the room was rather bare.

Taking a step through the door he noticed a little bookcase in the corner of the room, a few books were stacked on the shelves but he wasn't really interested in that. He definitely wasn't one to read anything other than a menu.

He dropped Hinami onto the couch and settled with sitting on the edge of the bed. Untying his forehead protected from around his neck and brought it up in front of him. He stared at the headband for a good few seconds before slowly scraping one of the blades of his scythe across the centre symbol, a squeaky metallic screech echoing around the room.

A dark smile crossed his face as he lay the scythe on the bed beside him. He was free now, free from duty, responsibility, free from any allegiance to that pathetic tourist village that used to be a ninja village worthy of mentioning.

He'd go back sometime though, he still had unfinished business to attend to.

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated **_**anything **_**in a while, I've had a lot of shit happening in my life, personal stuff that's had me depressed as hell. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, maybe I'll get around to updating some of the others at some point. Maybe even try with an actual plot instead of my usual drabbles.**

**Anyway review if you liked it please so I actually know that someone wants to read what I'm writing.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
